The present invention relates to a disposal apparatus for melting waste injection syringes or needles used in medical organizations such as hospitals.
Nowadays, in order to save hand works such as biling and sterlizing and make sure of safety on disinfection and the like, disposable injection syringes are widely employed in the medical organizations.
If the disposable injection syringes attached to the injection bodies are wasted, they may hurt medical people such as stinging people's fingers and hands while these injection syringes are detached from the injector bodies or put into a rubber bag and the like and conveyed to a waste depot or yard, resulting in heavy accidents such as infections of aids virus and virus hepatitis and the like.
In order to solve such problems, the conventional apparatus has been used which has a pair of electrodes separated from each other and contained in a housing of the apparatus, and waste injection syringes are inserted through injection syringe insertion holes and contact with the electrodes resulting in melting of the syringes by flash short-current between the electrodes.
According to the conventional apparatus, the electrodes are installed and secured in the housing, so that it is necessary to detach the electrodes and change them with new ones in narrow space of the housing when the electrodes fail to have good conductivity after they have been used for a long period causing worn-away or damage, or after they are melted and attached to the electrode surfaces. Further, according to the conventional apparatus, the distance between the electrodes separated from each other and fixed in the housing is previously determined. Consequently, it is necessary to use different apparatus when injection syringes of different size, for example thick syringes No. 18 (diameter: 1.8 mm) through No. 14 (diameter: 2.1 mm), are melted and disposed in the disposal apparatus or syringer destroyer. It is impossible to adopt only one apparatus treating waste syringes and destroying them. It has been a problem in the medical field.
The present invention has been accomplished after considering such problem and studying the present situation of the field.